ProCygnTech16
is the 16th episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on July 15, 2018. Summary While she was trying to discover what Hibiki was planning, Momoha falls into comatose by Franco's curse, while the Three Judges arrests Daito and reveals Momoha's past life. Synopsis Hector announces that his son Minasa will hosts the WPWE's 200th Anniversary Event in order to controls both humanity and robots in Hoshiakari, much to Hikaru's worries. Believing that Franco has tricked him into using Momoha's power, Hikaru leaves this place, promising that he will reunites with Momoha and Raiju. As Hibiki, Daito and Momoha venture higher up into Crystal Point, Momoha spots specks of light fluttering on Raiju's face, but Raiju coldly brushes her off. When Hibiki and Daito are separated from Momoha while escaping the guards, Momoha encounters a holographic Minasa, who is pleased to finally meet Momoha. Minasa explains to the bewildered Momoha that he was one the who sent demos of "PlaWres Primavera" and the invitation to WPWE, guiding her to Crystal Point so Momoha could "break" him with her power. As Minasa is at his limit, he encourages Momoha to hurry and come to him before his hologram disappears. Momoha then encounters a cloaked Franco from behind, who whispers to her that power belongs to Hades as he stings her with thorn fingernails. Momoha feels too much pain and falls into comatose by Franco's curse, freeing Hades from Momoha's body. Daito comes too late to saves her when Franco escapes with Hades and an unconscious Momoha. Daito then hears Hikaru's voice plead him to save both Momoha and Minasa before one of Red Devil member knocked him out. Daito is then arrested by Red Devil, and learns that Adam and Dante are the commanders of this group. Then the man moving forward and takes off his mask, revealing himself as Lucius, the supreme leader of Red Devil and also one of the Judges of the Underworld. They reveal that they were they ones who killed Momoha's father and erased Momoha's memories after the tragic accident in order to keep her hidden from Hector, as they wanted Momoha as Lucius' bride. Additionally, Lucius tell Daito that Minasa is Momoha's older half-brother from Hector's side, and they're born from different generations by Hanako when she falls in love to Hector and later, Kyousuke Sunohara. However, when her father growing hatred toward Minasa, Hanako breaks him up and swears that Minasa will belongs to Hector. After she failed on choosing between good or evil power connected into robot's body, Hanako has no choice but committed suicide so Momoha will be better with her father for peace. It's also revealing to Daito that Lucius was Franco's son; Lucius D'ambrosio, and it is possible that he's the one who orchestrated the accident in which Momoha's father died. Since Minasa has the dark counterpart of Silicon Microchip called Shadow Microchip in his right eyes, he was kept as a lab rat by Franco and, due to the experiments performed on him using Black Satan's system, is now on the verge of death. Kenshi, Hibiki, Ritsuka, Clark and Yumeto arrive and rescue Daito, and Ritsuka informs him that he located to where Momoha rested, and also said that Raiju and the rest of robots are already infected by a Trojan Horse. Under guidance by Ryuenjin and the rest of robots, Hibiki and Daito press forward to stop Hector from using Momoha's power while Kenshi and the others fight off the guards with a help by Asato, Kazuma and Mr. Wakamatsu. They find a hologram of Ranjeet, who attempts to use Ganesha's Vajra Microchip on Hibiki's mind to stop his plan of dying. However, as Momoha already implanted her words of feelings into Hibiki's mind with Silicon Microchip earlier, Ranjeet's attempt failed and disappeared. Hector's voice mocking them on how Ranjeet dies for last long since Momoha is in deep slumber. Hibiki orders Daito to rescue Momoha while he runs off to find Hector and Franco. With Kusanagi joins other robots, Hikaru reunites with Daito, saying that he left Crystal Point because he stolen Raiju from D'ambrosio Lab to give it to Momoha. Taking him to where Momoha rests in the altar, Daito tries to reach his voice to Momoha without result while Hikaru found his old pal Raiju in Momoha's bag. Raiju, becoming more hostile because of the Trojan Horse, bites Hikaru, causing something to flow into him and his humanoid system is also about to be infected, much to Daito's dismay. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaidou *Ritsuka Sanjou *Clark Shiboshi *Yumeto Goyou *Hibiki Rokukawa *Hikaru Nanase Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *Fumiaki Wakamatsu *Kazuma Tsukishita *Tawaramaru and Toshikata *''Kyousuke Sunohara'' (flashback) *''Hanako Sunohara'' (flashback) *''Chiharu Umon'' (mention) Villains *Hector Rojo *Minasa Rojo *Lucius D'ambrosio (true self) *Adam and Dante *Ranjeet Singh (hologram) *Franco D'ambrosio Robots *Raiju *Ryuenjin *Neptune *Hercules *Apollo *Horus *Sphinx *Kusanagi *Genghis Khan *Pegasus *Wild Typhoon *Aeacus *Minos *Rhadamanthus *Ganesha *Black Satan *Black Satan Jr. *Hades Major Events *The episode goes through the events of final route. *Momoha falls into deep slumber by Franco's curse and said that she never wake up again only by true love's kiss due to comatose status. *Lucius was revealed to be high sage and supreme leader of the Red Devil, alongside Adam and Dante were commanders. **Also, he has revealed by the full name; Lucius D'ambrosio, son of power-hungry dealer Franco. *Momoha's past life has revealed. **Also, it discovered that Momoha's late mother, Hanako Sunohara, has a first son, Minasa, was born from Hector's side before Momoha was born from Kyousuke's side. *Hikaru has leaved the WPWE in order to get Daito into a help to reunite Momoha with her brother Minasa. *Raiju has became berserk and more hostile due to Trojan Horse and bites Hikaru in the end of the episode. Differences between game and anime Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime